familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Allen Shade (1968-2017)/famous ancestors and cousins
Famous Ancestors Titled Ancestors *Archibald Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll - 14th great-grandfather Wikipedia * James I, King of Scotland – 16th great-grandfather Wikipedia *Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) – 17th great-grandfather Wikipedia * Philippe IV, King of France – 19th great-grandfather Wikipedia * Baldwin IX, Count of Flanders - 22nd great-grandfather *William I, King of England (1027-1087) – 25th great-grandfather Wikipedia * Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather Wikipedia Ancestors that were Knights of the Garter Created in 1348 - See also Wikipedia *1348 - Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) *1349 - William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton (c1312-1360) *1376 - William de Beauchamp, 1st Baron Bergavenny (?-1411) *1387 - Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) Famous Cousins Royalty & Nobility *Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) – 3rd cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) – 4th cousin, 12 times removed Wikipedia *Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England – 5th cousin, 15 times removed Wikipedia *Stanislaw August Poniatowski (1732-1798), last King of Poland - 6th cousin, 8 times removed *James I, King of England & Scotland (1566-1625) – 6th Cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *John Albert William Spencer-Churchill (1897-1972), 10th Duke of Marlborough - 9th cousin, twice removed *Diana Frances Spencer, Princess of Wales (1961-1997) - 10th cousin, 5 times removed - see here *Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) – 11th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom (1819-1901) – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Marie-Josèphe Rose Tascher de La Pagerie (1763-1814), wife of Emperor Napoleon I - 11th cousin, ? removed *Prince William of Wales (1982-?) – 11th cousin, 4 times removed - see here Wikipedia *Aga Khan IV 1936-, - 12th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Ismail I, Shah of Persia – 12th cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Louis XVI de Bourbon (1754-1793), Roi de France - 13th cousin, twice removed *Simeon II von Saxe-Coburg und Gotha (1937-), Tsar of Bulgaria (1943-1946), Prime Minster of Bulgaria (2001-2005) -14th cousin, once removed *Karl XV, King of Sweden (1826-1872) - 14th cousin, ? removed *Oscar II, King of Sweden (1829-1907) - 14th cousin, ? removed *Carlo Umberto di Borbóne (1949), claimant to the throne of Parma - 15th cousin *Amedeo di Savoia (1943), Duca di Savoia, 5th Duca di Aosta, claimant to the throne of Italy - 15th cousin *Duarte Pio de Bragança (1945), Duque de Bragança, claimaint to the throne of Portugal - 15th cousin *Otto von Habsburg-Lothringen (1912), Crown Prince of Austria & Hungary - 15th cousin, once removed *Juan Carlos I (1938-?), King of Spain - 15th cousin, once removed *Grand Duke Henri of Luxembourg (1955-) - 15th cousin, once removed *Henri d'Orleans (1933-), Comte de Paris, claimant to the French Throne - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Dom Luiz de Orléans e Bragança (1938-), claimant to the Brazilian Throne - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Ferdinando Maria di Borbóne (1926), Duca di Castro, claimant to the throne of the Two Sicilies - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Georg Friedrich von Hohenzollern (1975), Claimant to the thrones of Prussia and Germany – 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Don Marco Torlonia (1937), 6th Principe di Civitella-Cesi - 17th cousin *King Albert II of Belgium (1934) - 17th cousin, once removed *Charles Napoléon Bonaparte (1950), Imperial claimant to the throne of France - 17th cousin, twice removed Presidents of the United States *1789-1797 : 1st : George Washington (1732-1799) – 12th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *1797-1801 : 2nd : John Adams Jr. (1735-1826) - unknown Wikipedia *1801-1809 : 3rd : Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) - 15th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *1809-1817 : 4th : James Madison Jr. (1751-1836) - unknown Wikipedia *1817-1825 : 5th : James Monroe (1758-1831) - unknown Wikipedia *1825-1829 : 6th : John Quincy Adams 1767-1848) - unknown Wikipedia *1829-1837 : 7th : Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) - unknown Wikipedia *1837-1841 : 8th : Martin Van Buren (1782-1862) - unknown Wikipedia *1841-1841 : 9th : William Henry Harrison (1773-1841) - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *1841-1845 : 10th : John Tyler Jr. (1790-1862) - unknown Wikipedia *1845-1849 : 11th : James Knox Polk (1795-1849) - unknown Wikipedia *1849-1850 : 12th : Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) - 13th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *1850-1853 : 13th : Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) - unknown Wikipedia *1853-1857 : 14th : Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) - unknown Wikipedia *1857-1861 : 15th : James Buchanan (1791-1868) - unknown Wikipedia *1861-1865 : 16th : Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) - unknown Wikipedia *1865-1869 : 17th : Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) - unknown Wikipedia *1869-1877 : 18th : Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885) - unknown Wikipedia *1877-1881 : 19th : Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) - unknown Wikipedia *1881-1881 : 20th : James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) - 12th cousin, 7 times removed Wikipedia *1881-1885 : 21st : Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) - unknown Wikipedia *1885-1889 : 22nd : Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) - unknown Wikipedia *1889-1893 : 23rd : Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901) – 11th cousin, 7 times removed Wikipedia *1893-1897 : 22nd : Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) - unknown Wikipedia *1897-1901 : 25th : William McKinley Jr. (1843-1901) - unknown Wikipedia *1901-1909 : 26th : Theodore Roosevelt Jr. (1858-1919) - unknown Wikipedia *1909-1913 : 27th : William Howard Taft (1857-1930) - unknown Wikipedia *1913-1921 : 28th : Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) - unknown Wikipedia *1921-1923 : 29th : Warren Gamaliel Harding (1865-1923) - unknown Wikipedia *1923-1929 : 30th : John Calvin Coolidge Jr. (1872-1933) - unknown Wikipedia *1929-1933 : 31st : Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) - unknown Wikipedia *1933-1945 : 32nd : Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) - 14th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *1945-1953 : 33rd : Harry S. Truman (1884-1972) - unknown Wikipedia *1953-1961 : 34th : Dwight David Eisenhower (1890-1969) - unknown Wikipedia *1961-1963 : 35th : John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) - unknown Wikipedia *1963-1969 : 36th : Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) - unknown Wikipedia *1969-1974 : 37th : Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *1974-1977 : 38th : Gerald Rudolph Ford Jr. (1913-2006) - unknown Wikipedia *1977-1981 : 39th : James Earl Carter (1924- ) – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *1981-1989 : 40th : Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) - unknown Wikipedia. For his ancestry see here. *1989-1993 : 41st : George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ) - 17th cousin Wikipedia. For his ancestry see here. *1993-2001 : 42nd : William Jefferson Clinton (1946- ) - unknown Wikipedia. For his ancestry see here. *2001-2008 : 43rd : George Walker Bush (1946- ) - 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia. For his ancestry see here. *2008-2012 : 44th : Barack Obama (1961) - 6th cousin, once removed. Other Political *Hugh Caperton (1781-1847), U.S. Representative – 2nd cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Allen Taylor Caperton (1810-1876), U.S. Senator – 3rd cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Albert Arnold Gore Jr.(1948-?), VP of US - 5th Cousin once removed Wikipedia. For his ancestry see here. *Henry Luse Fuqua (1865-1926), Governor of Louisiana - 5th Cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *William Gaston Caperton III (1940), Gov. of WV – 6th cousin, twice removed *Robert James Woolsey, Jr. (1941), Former CIA Director - 6th cousin, twice removed *Alonzo Barton Cornell (1832-1904), Governor of New York - 6th cousin, 4 times removed *Stephen Arnold Douglas Jr. (1813-1861), US Senator - 6th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *John Forbes Kerry (1943- ), US Senator - 8th cousin, once removed *Christopher Rolleston (1817-1888), NSW Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *William Rolleston (1831-1903), New Zealand Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed. *William Henry Vanderbilt (1901-1981), Governor of Rhode Island - 9th cousin, once removed *Howard Brush Dean (1948- ), Gov. of VT - 10th cousin, once removed *John Scott Harrison (1804-1878), U.S. Representative – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *Peleg Sanford (1639-1701), Gov. of NH - 10th cousin, 9 times removed *John Hancock (1736/7-1793), Signer of the Declaration of Independence - 10th cousin, 11 times removed *Stephen Van Rennsselaer III, Lt. Gov. of NY – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Philip Schuyler Van Rennsselaer, Mayor of Albany – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Hamilton Fish Sr. (1808-1893, US Senator - 12th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Hamilton Fish Jr. (1849-1936),US Representative - 13th cousin, 4 times removed *William Paine Sheffield (1820-1907),US Senator - 13th cousin, 5 times removed *Hamilton Fish III (1888-1981), US Representative - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Hamilton Fish Kean (1862-1941), US Senator - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *John Kean (1852-1914), US Senator - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Barack Obama (1961), president-elect – 15th cousin Wikipedia *Hamilton Fish IV (1926-1996), US Representative - 15th cousin, once removed *Robert Winthrop Kean (1893-1980), US Representative - 15th cousin, twice removed *Prescott Sheldon Bush (1895-1972),US Senator - 16th cousin, once removed *Thomas Howard Kean Sr. (1935-), 48th Governor of New Jersey - 16th cousin once removed *Thomas Howard Kean Jr. (1968-), NJ State Senator - 17th cousin *Michael von Lobkowicz (1964-), Member of Czech Gov. – 17th cousin, once removed *George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995),43rd Gov. of Mich. - 18th cousin, once removed *Willard Mitt Romney (1947- ), 70th Gov. of Mass. - 19th cousin *Richard Bruce Cheney (1941-), VP of the US - 27th cousin, once removed Wikipedia Ancestry Prime Ministers of Great Britain *1742-1743 Spencer Compton (c1674-1743), 1st Earl of Wilmington – 7th cousin, 10 times removed *1743-1754 Henry Pelham (1696-1754) – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1754-1756 Thomas Pelham-Holles (1693-1768), 1st Duke of Newcastle – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1756-1757 William Cavendish (1720-1764), 4th Duke of Devonshire – 6th cousin, 8 times removed *1757-1762 (2nd Time) Thomas Pelham-Holles (1693-1768), 1st Duke of Newcastle – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1762-1763 John Stuart (1713-1792), 3rd Earl of Bute – 6th cousin, 8 times removed *1765-1766 Charles Watson-Wentworth (1730-1782), 2nd Marquess of Rockingham – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *1766-1768 William Pitt (1708-1778), Earl of Chatham – 10th cousin, 9 times removed *1768-1770 Augustus Henry Fitzroy (1735-1811), 3rd Duke of Grafton – 9th cousin, 6 times removed *1782-1782 (2nd Time) Charles Watson-Wentworth (1730-1782), 2nd Marquess of Rockingham – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *1782-1783 William Petty-FitzMaurice (1737-1805) , 1st Marquess of Lansdowne – 11th cousin, 6 times removed *1783-1783 William Henry Cavendish-Bentinck (1738-1809), 3rd Duke of Portland – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *1783-1801 William Pitt (1756-1806) – 11th cousin, 8 times removed *1804-1806 (2nd Time) William Pitt (1756-1806) – 11th cousin, 8 times removed *1804-1809 (2nd Time) William Henry Cavendish-Bentinck (1738-1809), 3rd Duke of Portland – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *1846-1852 John Russell (1792-1878), 1st Earl Russell – 8th cousin, 6 times removed *1865-1866 (2nd Time) John Russell (1792-1878), 1st Earl Russell – 8th cousin, 6 times removed *1885-1886 Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1886-1892 (2nd Time) Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1895-1902 (3rd Time) Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1902-1905 Arthur James Balfour (1848-1930)]], 1st Earl of Balfour – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *1940-1945 Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (1874-1965), - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *1951-1955 (2nd Time) Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (1874-1965), - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *1955-1957 Sir Anthony Eden (1897-1977), 1st Earl of Avon -13th cousin, twice removed *1963-1964 Sir Alexander Frederick Douglas-Home (1903-1995), 14th Earl of Home -13th cousin, twice removed Leaders of Misc. Countries *'Finland (Presidents):' *1944-1945 – Baron Carl Gustav Emil Mannerheim (1867-1951) – 19th cousin, once removed *'France (Presidents):' *1875-1879 – Patrice de Mac-Mahon, 1st Duc de Magenta (1808-1893) – 20th cousin, 5 times removed *1940-1944 – Philippe Pétain (1856-1951) – 16th cousin, 6 times removed *1974-1981 – Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (1926-) – 14th cousin, once removed *1981-1995 – François Mitterrand (1916-1996) – 19th cousin, 4 times removed *'Ireland (Presidents):' *1973-1974 - Erskine Hamilton Childers (1905-1974) - 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *'Poland (Presidents):' *1979-1986 (in exile) - Count Edward Bernard Raczynski (1891-1993) – 12th cousin, once removed *'Portugal (Presidents):' *1974-1974 - António Sebastião Ribeiro Spínola (1910-1996), 15th President of Portugal – 22nd cousin, twice removed *'Spain (Prime Ministers):' *1746-1754 - José de Carvajal (1698-1754) – 10th cousin, 7 times removed *1754-1754 - Fernando de Silva (c1710-?), 12th Duque de Alba – 12th cousin, 8 times removed Governors General of Australia * 1st - 1901-1903 - John Hope, 1st Marquess of Linlithgow (1860-1908) * 2nd - Hallam Tennyson, 2nd Baron Tennyson (1852-1928) * 3rd - Henry Northcote, 1st Baron Northcote (1846-1911) * 4th - William Ward, 2nd Earl of Dudley (1867-1932) * 5th - Thomas Denman, 3rd Baron Denman (1874-1954) * 6th - Ronald Munro Ferguson, 1st Viscount Novar (1860-1934) * 7th - Henry Forster, 1st Baron Forster (1866-1936) * 8th - John Baird, 1st Viscount Stonehaven (1874-1941) * 9th - Isaac Isaacs (1855-1948) *10th - Alexander Hore-Ruthven, 1st Earl of Gowrie (1872-1955) *11th - Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester (1900-1974) *12th - Sir William John McKell (1891-1985) *14th - William Slim, 1st Viscount Slim (1891-1970 *15th - William Morrison, 1st Viscount Dunrossil (1893-1961) *16th - William Sidney, 1st Viscount De L'Isle (1909-1991) Governors General of Canada Governors General of the Union of South Africa Military *Gen. Melancthon Lloyd Woolsey (1762-aft1831) – 3rd cousin, 6 times removed *Adm. Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726-1799) - 3rd cousin, 12 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Howe *Maj. Gen. William Howe, 5th Viscount Howe (1729-1814) - 3rd cousin, 12 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Howe,_5th_Viscount_Howe *Brig. Gen. George Howe, 3rd Viscount Howe (c1725-1758) - 3rd cousin, 12 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Howe,_3rd_Viscount_Howe *Com. Melancthon Taylor Woolsey (1782-1838) – 4th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Com. Melancthon Brooks Woolsey (1817-1874) – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Maj. Gen. Stephen Odgen Fuqua (1874-1943) - 5th Cousin, 5 times removed *Rear Adm. Samuel Livingston Breese (1794-1870) – 6th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Rear Adm. Samuel Glenn Fuqua (1899-1987) – 6th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Simpson Everett Stilwell (1850-1903) aka Comanche Jack, Indian Fighter/Scout - 7th cousin, 3 times removed - see Descendants of Thomas Cornell (1594-1655) & Rebecca Briggs (1600-1673) *Gen. Joseph Warren Stilwell (1883-1946) - 7th cousin, 3 times removed - See Descendants of John & Rebecca Bayless *Brig, Gen Joseph Warren Stilwell (1912-1966) - 8th cousin, twice removed - See Descendants of John & Rebecca Bayless *Brig. Gen. Thomas Posey (1750-1818) - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Sir Walter Raleigh (c1552-1618) - 9th cousin, ? removed Wikipedia *Admiral François Joseph Paul de Grasse (1722-1788) – 11th cousin, 7 times removed *Gen. Friedrich Wilhelm, Freiherr von Steuben (1730-1794) – 13th cousin, 19 times removed *Gen. Douglas MacArthur (1880-1964) - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Maréchal Louis-Nicolas Davout , 1st duc d'Auerstaedt (1770-1823) – 15th cousin, 5 times removed *Maréchal Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque (1902-1947) – 15th cousin, 7 times removed *Gilbert Motier, 4th marquis de La Fayette (1757-1834) – 17th cousinm, 4 times removed German Military/Leaders *Wernher Magnus Maximilian, Freiherr von Braun (1912-1977) – 12th cousin, twice removed *Otto Eduard Leopold, 1st Fürst von Bismarck (1815-1898) – 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Bolko Karl Alexander, Freiherr von Richthofen (1903-1971) – 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Lothar-Siegfried, Freiherr von Richthofen (1894-1922) – 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Manfred Albrecht, Freiherr von Richthofen (1892-1918) - 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Col. Caesar von Hofacker (1896-1944) – 19th cousin *Maximilian, Graf von Spee (1861-1914) – 20th cousin, 6 times removed *Generalfeldmarschall Karl Wilhelm Paul von Bülow (1846-1921) – 22nd cousin, twice removed *Hermann Wilhelm Goering (1893-1946) – 22nd cousin, 4 times removed *Ferdinand, Graf von Zeppelin (1838-1917) - 22nd cousin, 4 times removed *Claus Schenk, Graf von Stauffenberg (1907-1944) – 23rd cousin, twice removed *Generalfeldmarschall Helmuth Karl Bernhard, Graf von Moltke (1800-1891) – 28th cousin, twice removed *Gen. Fritz Wilhelm Theodor Karl von Below (1853-1918) – 28th cousin, 3 times removed *Gen. Erich Georg Alexander Sebastian von Falkenhayn (1861-1922) – 28th cousin, 3 times removed (NOTE – He was the Grand-Uncle of the wife of Wernher von Braun) *Col. Gen. Helmuth Johann Ludwig von Moltke (1848-1916) – 29th cousin, once removed *Helmuth James, Graf von Moltke (1907-1944) – 30th cousin *Generalfeldmarschall Colmar Wilhelm Leopold, Freiherr von der Goltz (1843-1916) – 30th cousin, once removed *Maj. Gen. Gustav Adolph Joachim Rüdiger, Graf von der Goltz (1865-1946) – 30th cousin, once removed Academia *Theodore Dwight Woolsey (1801-1889), Pres. of Yale – 4th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Sarah Chauncey Woolsey aka Susan Coolidge, author – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Ezra Cornell (1807-1874). Founder of Cornell University - 5th cousin, 5 times removed *John Dryden (1631-1700), poet - 6th cousin, 10 times removed *William Ross Maples (1937-1997), anthropologist - 7th cousin, once removed twice over Wikipedia, See Here *Jonathan Swift (1667-1745), author - 7th cousin, 9 times removed *Anderson Hays Cooper (1967), journalist, CNN commentator - 10th cousin, once removed *Jane Austen (1775-1817), author – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Carroll aka Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), author – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Rev. John Henry Livingston (1746-1825), President of Rutgers Univ. – 11th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Charles Darwin (1809-1882) - 12th cousin ? removed *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), Author - 12th cousin, 9 times removed *Arthur Storer (c1644-1686), American Astronomer - 13th great-uncle - Wikipedia *Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934), publisher – 14th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Lafayette Ronald Hubbard (1911-1986, author - 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Robert Lowell (1917-1977), poet – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Susannah Fiennes, artist – 17th cousin, once removed *William Fiennes, writer – 17th cousin, once removed *Stephen Edwin King (1947-?), author – 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia Entertainment See William Allen Shade (1968) - Celebrity Cousins Popes * 931- 935 : Pope Johns XI of Tusculum (?-935) – 30th great-granduncle * 955- 964 : Pope John XII of Tusculum (?-964) – 1st cousin , 31 times removed * 996- 999 : Pope Gregory V von Karnten (973-999) – 29th great-granduncle *1012-1024 : Pope Benedict VIII of Tusculum (?-1024) – 3rd cousin, 29 times removed *1024-1032 : Pope John XIX of Tusculum (?-1032) – 3rd cousin, 29 times removed *1032-1044 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 1st time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1045-1045 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 2nd time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1047-1047 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 3rd time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1048-1048 : Pope Damasus II von Rott (?-1078) – 29th great-granduncle *1049-1054 : Pope Leo IX von Dagsburg (1002-1054) – 27th great-granduncle *1057-1057 : Pope Stephan IX de Lorraine (?-1058) – 25th great-granduncle *1088-1099 : Pope Urbano II de Chatillon (?-1099) – 27th great-granduncle *1119-1124 : Pope Calixtus II de Bourgogne (?-1124) – 24th great-granduncle *1378-1394 : (Anti) Pope Clemens VII de Geneve (1342-1394) - 4th cousin, 18 times removed *1439-1449 : (Anti) Pope Felix V di Savoia (1383-1451) – 6th cousin, 15 times removed *1513-1521 : Pope Leo X de’ Medici (1475-1521) – 9th cousin, 13 times removed *1534-1549 : Pope Paul III Farnese (1468-1549) – 10th cousin, 12 times removed *1605-1605 : Pope Leo XI de’ Medici (1535-1605) – 11th cousin, 11 times removed Other Religious Leaders *Alonso de Castilla (1316-?), Bishop of Zamora – 2nd cousin, 21 times removed *Cardinal Odoardo Farnese (1573-1626), Bishop of Frascati – 6th cousin, 11 times removed *Cardinal Francesco Farnese (1620-1647) – 7th cousin, 10 times removed *Cardinal Ascanio Maria Sforza (1455-1505), Bishop of Pavia, Cremona, Pesaro and Novara - 8th cousin, 13 times removed *Cardinal Luigi Pico de Mirandola (1668-1743) – 9th cousin, 8 times removed *Cardinal Federico Gonzaga (1540-1565), Bishop of Mantua – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Ottavio Sforza (1477-c1541), Bishop of Lodi & Arezzo – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Ruprecht von Wittelsbach (1481-1504), Bishop of Freising – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Georg von Wittelsbach (1486-1526), Bishop of Speyer - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Heinrich von Wittelsbach (1487-1552, Bishop of Worms, Utrecht & Freising - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Johann III von Wittelsbach (1488-1538, Bishop of Regensburg - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Charles Joseph Ignatius de Lorraine (1680-1715), Archbishop-Elector of Trier – 14th cousin, 7 times removed Misc. *William Cammack Campbell (1923- ), Hall of Fame Golfer - 3rd cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Robert Duane Ballard (1942 - ), oceanographer - 7th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Lizzie Andrew Bordon (1860-1927) – 7th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Frank Clinton Stilwell (1856-1882), outlaw - 7th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia - See Descendants of Thomas Cornell (1594-1655) & Rebecca Briggs (1600-1673) *Robert Edward Turner III (1938- ), AKA Ted Turner - 8th cousin Wikipedia *Brice Lalonde (1946-), French Presidential Candidate, Minister of the Enviroment - 8th cousin, once removed *John Forbes Kerry (1943-), US Presidential Candidate, US Senator - 8th cousin, once removed *James Dixon Robinson III (1935-), CEO of American Express 1977-1993 - 10th cousin, once removed *William Henry Gates IV (1955- ), CEO of Microsoft - 10th cousin, once removed *Stravos Niarchos (1985-), kiteboarder, dated Paris Hilton – 12th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *William Cameron Forbes (1870-1959), Gov. Gen. of the Philippines - 13th cousin, twice removed *George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert (1866-1923), 5th Earl Carnarvon, financier of the Tut excavation – 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Clarissa Harlowe Barton (1821-1912), founder of the Red Cross – 13th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *William Hathaway Forbes (1840-1897), 1st President of At&T - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Herbert Henry Dow (1866-1930), founder of Dow Chemical - 14th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Giovanni Agnelli (1921-2003) , chairman of Fiat – 15th cousin *John Jacob Philip Elkann (1976- ), heir of Fiat – 15th cousin, twice removed *Hugh Bancroft (1879-1933), Pres. of Dow, Jones & Co. - 16th cousin, once removed *Catherine Elizabeth "Kate" Middleton (1982- ), former girlfriend of Prince William of Wales - 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *James Athearn Folger (1835-1889), founder of Folgers Coffee - 16th cousin, twice removed wikipedia *William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881), one of the founders of American Express and Wells Fargo - 16th cousin, 6 times removed *James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915, 2nd President of American Express - 16th cousin, 6 times removed *Sir Ranulph Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1944-), Artic Explorer 1944 – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Henry Clay Folger Jr. (1857-1930),Pres. of Standard Oil of NY 1911-1923 - 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Charles Lewis Tiffany (1812-1902), founder of Tiffany & Co. – 17th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Comfort Tiffany (1848-1933), glassmaker – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. (1923-1998), astronaut - 18th cousin, twice removed *Abigail Anne Folger (1943-1969), Charles Manson murder victom - 18th cousin, twice removed wikipedia *Anton Wolfgang, Graf von Faber-Castell (1941-), manager of Faber-Castell Co. – 19th cousin *Sydney Biddle Barrows (1952-) the Mayflower Madam – 19th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walter Percy Chrysler (1875-1940), auto maker – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bertha Krupp (1886-1957) – 22nd cousin, 4 times removed Contributors William Allen Shade 20:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Category: Ancestries of individuals